poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy find out Twilight Sparkle is Nightmare Nova
This is how Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy find out Twilight Sparkle is Nightmare Nova goes in [ Rarity: Nightmare Nova: Perhaps I was wrong. Nova raises her crossguard keyblade and prepares to kill Crash when she sees her friends Rainbow Dash: It wouldn't be the first time. Pinkie Pie: That's right. Rarity: You know it. Applejack: Yep. Fluttershy: We'll always be there. Nova turns to see Rainbow and the others Nightmare Nova: It was foretold that you would be here. Our long-awaited meeting has come at last. Rainbow Dash: I'm glad we gave you something to look forward to. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Rarity: Me three. Applejack: Me four. Fluttershy: Me five. Nightmare Nova: We need not be adversaries. Nightmare Moon will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found. Rainbow Dash: There are no Jedi. You and your Inquisitors have seen to that. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Rarity: You went ahead and wiped out every single one of them. Applejack: That's right. Fluttershy: Uh-huh. Nightmare Nova: Perhaps this child will confess what you will not. Rainbow Dash: We were beginning to believe we knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. Our friend could never be as vile as you. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Rarity: That's right! Applejack: Uh-huh! Fluttershy: I agree. Kind of. Nightmare Nova: Twilight Sparkle was weak. I destroyed her. Rainbow Dash: Then we will avenge her death. Pinkie Pie: I'm with Rainbow. Rarity: Me too. Applejack: Me three. Fluttershy: Me four. Nightmare Nova: Revenge is not the Jedi way. Rainbow Dash: Well, Twilight will be brought back. Pinkie Pie: No matter what. Rarity: We are her friends. Applejack: And we won't let her down. Fluttershy: We could go. Nightmare Nova: I've been waiting for this. her red crossguard keyblade runs for cover Nova uses her magic to pull the Sith holocron towards her Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy prepare to go to Ryan and Crash when they hear someone call their names Nightmare Nova/Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy. look back at Nightmare Nova and Nightmare Nova looks at them and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy are shocked to see Twilight's violet eye beneath her right half of her damaged helmet and Nightmare Nova's voice filter begins to malfunction, causing it to allow her to speak in a distorted mixture of her real voice and the mechanical baritone imposed by the filter Nightmare Nova/Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Twilight. Pinkie Pie: You're back. Rarity: Oh thank heavens. Applejack: Princess. Fluttershy: We won't leave you. Not this time. Nova appears to consider this for a few moments before finally speaking as her eye returns to neulba blue Nightmare Nova/Twilight Sparkle: Then you will die. her red crossguard keyblade ignites his Keyblade and fights Nova Emmet: Go! Save yourselves! on Malachor's surface, a lone and damaged Nightmare Nova limps away from the destroyed Sith temple and to her shuttle where Nightmare Troopers await her arrival Dalek: Nightmare Nova: